eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1697 (19 November 1998)
Synopsis Rosa tells Teresa that she's sure Gianni will change his mind once he's had the night to cool down - "He can't be serious about leaving the restaurant - it's a family business". Gianni overhears and looks far from changing his mind. Annie calls in on the restaurant and Rosa gives her a flea in her ear about offering Gianni a job. Annie tells her Gianni is a grown man and can do what he wants. Gianni catches up with Annie in the café and is shocked when she tells him there's no job for him - "we must've got our wires crossed". George promises Annie that he'll have the money for the pool tables next month - Annie tells him to forget about it, she doesn't need his help. Rosa tells George that she tore up his cheque - she doesn't want to be a burden to him. George tells Rosa he's going away to Holland on business, but also because he can't keep away from her. Rosa breaks down and tells George she doesn't know how much more she can take - and it's time she pleased herself. She accepts George's proposal. George is thrilled. Lenny shows Ryan, a new casual barman, the ropes at the Market Cellar. Ryan implies that Annie gave him the come on and asks if she does that to all her barman. A diplomatic Lenny tells him he wouldn't know! Lenny catches Ryan stealing from the bar and tells Annie. Annie comes in and tells an annoyed Ryan they won't be needing him anymore. Ryan and his mates, leave the club. Lenny follows them and tells them not to come back. They turn on Lenny and start beating him. Annie tries to pull them off but is outnumbered. Annie sees Gianni and calls for help. Gianni sees them off and holds a shocked and scared Annie in his arms. Gianni stays with a shook-up Annie to help her lock up. Annie tells Gianni about her run in with Rosa - Gianni tells her that Rosa always thought she was a bad influence on him. Annie asks him if he agrees with his mum - Gianni asks her what makes her think anyone could be an influence on him - the two kiss passionately. Grant gives Tiffany breakfast in bed for their anniversary. He tells Tiffany he's glad they've lasted the two years. They kiss. Tiffany runs into Phil and tells him her and Grant's plans for their anniversary. Phil gets the wrong end of the stick and drops Grant in it telling Tiffany he knew Grant wouldn't be celibate for long. Grant tells Tiffany he's booked the table at her favourite restaurant for tonight but she tells a confused Grant that she's changed her mind - "I've decided I want to stay here". He buys her some sexy underwear for their anniversary - Tiffany asks him if he picked it out with Phil. Grant realises that Phil has dropped him in it and Tiffany is angry with him. Grant can't believe she doesn't talk to anyone about them. Tiffany tells him the only person she talks to is Louise. Grant is shocked she has talked about their sex life to his ex-lover. Courtney ruins their meal by not being able to sleep. Grant is very frustrated. Lilly tries to get Dot to join her at the breakfast table and break up the atmosphere between Alex and Jeff - Alex is annoyed at Jeff for losing his rag with Melanie. Melanie tries to ignore Alex by getting Simon to sit with her in the café, Simon feels awkward and leaves. Alex tries to apologise for Jeff but Melanie won't listen knowing that neither him nor her will ever change. Alex tries to tell Melanie that she has to accept some of the blame but she gets angry and tells him that both of them can stay out of her life. Lilly, who has obviously overheard, tries to tell Melanie that families always say things they don't mean. Jeff tells Alex he was right - he should have curbed his tongue. Alex tells Jeff it's too late; Melanie doesn't want to talk to either of them. Jeff is annoyed - "If that's the way she wants to play it, it's fine by me". Dot offers to help Lilly unpack her suitcase. An angry Lilly tells Dot to leave her things alone - she's lived out of a suitcases all her life and doesn't need anyone to tell her when to unpack. Later Lilly apologises to Dot about being funny, but explains it's because she hasn't got anything - all her belongings went up in the fire. Dot tells her she'll talk to Alex - but Lilly balks at being called a 'Charity Case'. Phil tries to get Jamie to meet Peggy properly, but Jamie tells Phil he's not feeling too good. Phil gives him some money to keep him out of trouble. Phil tells a shocked Simon he has to raise the rent on the flat - Simon tells him he can't afford it. Simon tells Tiffany about his money problems and asks if he should ask Bianca for a pay rise. Tiffany is unsure what with the baby on the way. Mary finds Martin at the café and tells him if he's skiving off it's not the end of the world. Martin tells her to get off his back and leaves. Ricky tells Tiffany that he's gone along with everything that Bianca wants - "It's like my opinion don't count - it's my baby too". Ricky convinces her to try and talk Bianca into having the baby at the hospital. Credits Main cast *Rosa di Marco - Louise Jameson *Teresa di Marco - Leila Birch *Gianni di Marco - Marc Bannerman *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha *George Palmer - Paul Moriarty *Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Jamie Mitchell - Jack Ryder *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou *Lilly Mattock - Barbara Keogh *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Alex Healy - Richard Driscoll *Jeff Healy - Leslie Schofield *Melanie Healy - Tamzin Outhwaite *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen Guest cast * Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes